Artistic and literary works are commonly group by genre. A particular work may be described by more than one genre. For example, a book may be categorized as both horror and drama. In another example, a particular band or song may be considered to have elements of several genres, such as rock, pop, dance and electronica. Additionally, different people may feel differently about how a particular work should be categorized. Determining genre information can be useful to assist people in finding works that they may enjoy or works of a particular type. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of determining genre information.